At present, a tracheoscope structure generally includes a handle provided with a control mechanism. One end of the handle is combined with an elongated catheter so as to extend into a human body. The far end of the catheter is combined with a probe including a shooting module inside, so as to shoot an image in a human body cavity and send the image to an external screen, and therefore a medical staff observes or gives treatment directly. In order to get images at different angular positions inside the human body, a hose part that may be bent is arranged at the far end of the catheter. Two pull wires are operated using the control mechanism so as to control the hose to swing and link the probe to rotate, thereby obtaining multiple intracavitary images at different angles.
People know that such tracheoscope includes the control mechanism, and the design of a bending structure of the hose part and the structure of the probe at the far end are different. However, all are not up to the convenience and the practicability in use. For example, for a well-known bending control structure, when the far end of the catheter is bent to be positioned, it must be implemented in an artificial manner. By buckling a fixed position with a hand power, the positioning of the bending angle of the catheter is guaranteed. But there still has a problem on a displacement. Alternatively, a lock mechanism is provided and there is a need to press a clamping mechanism again to lock a button. When the angle at the far end of the catheter is required to be changed, a second hand is used additionally to unlock, which inevitably causes the convenience and trouble in use and is very difficult to meet the requirements of a single-hand operation. Additionally, for a well-known structure in which the hose at the far end of the catheter is bent, it is a commonplace that multiple units are combined to form a swingable supporting body held in the hose part. However, for such a structure, the manufacturing is time-consuming, the machining is very troublesome, the combination to control the bending of the hose is not necessarily smooth, and once some unit breaks down, whole structure cannot be used, all of which are not practical. Regarding that the probe at the far end is combined with components such as the shooting module and the luminophors inside and a moulding manner of a reserved working channel, the common practice is to use a mould and first place each component first. Since there is no a length structure for positioning at the outlet end, it is frequent to occur a phenomenon that the shooting module, the luminophors or the working channel are out of position due to each internal component lacks an effective positioning design during glue filling and encapsulation. As a result, a product has a flaw or a fault, which is not beneficial to the accurate operation. Moreover, the glue solidifying time is overlong. Therefore, it is necessary to improve the existing known tracheoscope design.